If You're Reading This
by navycorpsman
Summary: Trevor is KIA in Iraq.  What does his final letter to Roxy say and how does she handle it?
1. The Visit from the CO

**Title: IF YOU'RE READING THIS**

**Author: navycorpsman**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I wouldn't mind own Brig. General Holden or PFC LeBlanc…I'd even take Sgt. Moran:)**

**The story is based on the song "If You're Reading This" by Tim McGraw**

**Spoilers: Not that I'm aware of. It's a little AU…**

**Content Warning: None…right now…I'm feeling rather angsty and decided that Roxy needed to feel my angst!**

**Summary: Trevor is KIA in Iraq. What does his final letter to Roxy say and how does she handle it?**

* * *

Something was wrong. Roxy knew it. After all, Claudia Joy hadn't shown up for what had become the weekly 'tribal' meeting and Brigadier General Michael Holden didn't normally show up at the Hump Bar. Roxy delivered a round of Dirty Girl Scouts to table four and found her way to Fort Marshall's Commanding Officer. "What do I owe the pleasure of our Commanding Officer at the Hump Bar?" Roxy smiled. 

Michael didn't smile back. "Is there some place private we can talk?"

"We're all…" Roxy noticed Claudia Joy walk in. "Claudia Joy's here, so maybe you can join us and…"

"We need to talk alone, Roxy." Michael Holden was a hard CO, but he was never one to demand anything of his troops wives. Yet, his voice was demanding, with a hint of sadness.

"Ooookay." Roxy put the tray on the table. "I'll be back, ya'll." She smiled as she led Michael and Claudia Joy to a back room.

Michael stiffened up, not wanting to deliver what he had to. "We wanted to tell you before anyone else." He started, but caught himself. He wiped away what Roxy bet her life was a tear. "It is with regret that the Department of Defense informs you that…"

Roxy took a step back. "No!"

Michael looked at her. "I'm sorry, Roxy, but, we got news this morning that Trevor's helo was shot down and no one survived."

"You thought the same of Major Sherwood and he survived. You can't tell me Trevor's dead. He's not." Roxy looked hard at Michael Holden. "He's not dead. He told me he'd come back and I believe him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Claudia Joy caught Roxy's elbow. "I'm sorry, Roxy. Know that Michael and I are here for you."

The younger blonde woman looked at the slightly older brunette. "I know, but Trevor's not dead."

* * *

When Roxy awoke the next morning, she found a package on her doorstep when she went to sit on the stoop with her usual cup of coffee. The writing was most definitely Trevor's and she smiled, knowing that she was right. He was alive. "Hey!" She looked up to see her closest friend, Pamela Moran, walking her way. 

Pamela sat next to her friend. "Hey." Her voice was soft and that set off alarms in Roxy.

"You're not normally not this quiet. What's up?" Roxy nudged the ginger-haired woman.

"How are you doing, honey?"

Roxy scoffed. "Why does everyone think Trevor's dead?"

"No one survived." Pamela was uncharacteristically quiet.

Roxy felt anger in her rise. "Look, they said the same thing about Major Sherwood and…" She looked up and saw Denise, Roland, and Claudia Joy walking up the walkway and it seemed as though the entire base was looking at the events at the Le Blanc house. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled politely.

Roland Burton smiled a smile full of sorrow. "We heard and we wanted to be here for you. Pamela." He nodded at Roxy's guest.

"Roland." Pamela stood up.

"I see you got the box." Claudia Joy pointed to the brown package still sitting in front of Roxy's door.

"Yeah." Roxy smiled. "It's from Trevor." Somehow she felt that it being addressed in Trevor's writing meant he was alive and that there had been a serious mistake.

Claudia Joy sat next to Pamela, who had resumed her position. "Don't you think you should open it? To see what he sent?"

Roxy put her mug down and went and opened the box. "There's a letter, some of the things we sent him and his uniform." She looked at the others. "Why would he send…" She looked at Claudia Joy, who had stood up behind Roxy, ready to catch the new widow if she had to. "NO!" Roxy's scream could be heard all over the base and she fell into Claudia Joy's arms. "No. No! NO!" was all she could say as the realization hit her.

Denise Sherwood, having gone through this before, gently took the letter from Roxy's hand and softly rubbed her back. "I wish it was like it was with Frank. That Trevor was coming home to you and your family." She wiped some tears from her face. She remembered that day when a Black Hawk had been shot down and no one knew if Frank had been killed. She remembered the agonizing hours spent trying to sort her life when she was sure Frank had been killed. She understood all too well what Roxy was feeling. She softly brushed some of Roxy's hair off her face. "I'm here for you, no matter the time, no matter what the issue is."

Roxy couldn't speak. She sobbed uncontrollably. She had known life with Trevor had been too good; too much of a dream. She had expected it to end, but not like this.


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR ALL DISCLAIMERS!**

* * *

Betty had seen her fair share of new widows and wives of newly deployed Soldiers in her bar before, crying into their beer, but she hadn't ever expected to see Roxy. "You okay?" Her husky voice asked.

Roxy looked at Betty. "Yeah. I'm fine." She lied.

"Don't lie to me. You're not fine. If you were, you wouldn't be on your fifth Jack and Coke."

"It's no big deal."

Betty put down the towel she had been wiping the bar with. "I have never seen you drink. At least, not like this. What's wrong?"

Roxy looked into the concerned face of her employer and felt the tears form. "Trevor was killed in Iraq."

Betty's face softened. "I'm sorry, hon. You take as much time as you need to in order to get yourself and your family together." When Roxy opened her mouth to protest, Betty held her hand up. "I don't want arguments from you, young lady. You need to take care of your family now."

Roxy didn't want to go home, but she didn't want to stay. She knew that she'd have six months to find a new place to live. On her pay, how could she afford a place for her and her two sons? "I don't know what I'm going to do, Betty." Roxy sighed heavily.

"You'll get money from the Army, hon. Don't worry too much about it." Betty assured her young employee as she poured Roxy another Jack and Coke.

"It's not the money I'm worried about, Betty." Roxy sipped her drink. "What do I tell my sons? They're too young to understand that Trevor's gone." She sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to tell them they have to accept he's died when I can't?"

Betty patted Roxy's hand. "You'll figure something out, I'm sure. If not, that group of friends of yours would be more than willing enough to help."

Betty smiled a weak smile, but it made Roxy feel better and she held up her glass. "To Trevor. The best husband I could have ever asked for. May he…may he…" Roxy felt the tears form.

"May he rest in peace knowing his family is okay." Betty held up a glass of water and tipped it to Roxy's.

Roxy nodded as she held back the tears and Betty could see the _Thank you_ in her eyes.

* * *

Roxy sat alone on the couch. The boys went to bed hours earlier and she found relief in sitting alone, in the quiet dark. She had put on one of Trevor's DCU shirts because it still smelled of him and she found a comfort in it. She had even done the cheesy part of putting on a bit of his cologne. She lay down on the couch and curled into the fetal position and let the tears silently fall as she gingerly held the maroon beret that Airborne wore.

"Roxy?" She heard a soft voice. A voice that sounded very similar to Trevor's.

She sat up. "Trevor?" She searched for his sharp features in the dark.

"You'll be okay, Rox." She swore someone sat next to her and she looked up and saw his deep brown eyes staring into hers.

"No. No I won't, Trevor." She began to cry again. "I can't…you were the first guy that…I know now what love really is. How am I supposed to be okay without you?"

She felt a kiss on her forehead. "You're strong. You'll make it."

"Trevor?" Roxy frantically looked around. "Don't leave me, Trevor! I need you! TREVOR!" She yelled.

"Mommy?" Finn walked into the dark room, rubbing his eyes.

Roxy sat straight up. "Finn? What are you doing up?" she patted the seat next to her.

Finn crawled up and sat next to her. "I heard you scream. You okay?"

There were moments that Roxy forgot her youngest was four. _He's so amazing right now._ she thought as she held him close. "Mommy just misses Daddy."

"I miss him too, Mommy." Finn snuggled close. "When is he coming home?" he yawned and closed his eyes.

Roxy didn't know what to say. _How do you tell a four and six year old their Daddy isn't ever coming home?_ She thought as she and Finn fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A knocking on the door woke Roxy up. She found herself underneath a pile of blankets and two boys slept at her feet. The knocking continued. "Coming! Just hold your horses." She opened the door, shocked to see Major Sherwood and Denise standing there. "Morning. Come on in."

While Major Frank Sherwood was shocked to see Roxy in just Trevor's shirt, Denise wasn't and she found herself smiling at the first time they met. Denise gently closed the door behind her. "We came to check on you. Someone said they heard yelling and screaming from here. Claudia Joy and General Holden are on their way." She enveloped Roxy in a hug. This time, Roxy didn't fight it. Realization had hit her hard when she realised that his uniform had been sent back.

"What I don't understand is…how did they know? I mean, if it just got shot…"

Frank looked at Roxy. "I don't know, but I wish I did." He saw Denise give him a look. "You should expect more in the next few days." A knock echoed in the house. "I'll get it." He stood up and opened the door to find that General Holden was joined not just by Claudia Joy, but by Chase and Pamela and Joan and Roland. "Sir. Ma'am." He moved aside.

Claudia Joy and Pamela descended on Roxy at once and hugged her tightly and the four women cried.

Chase Moran looked at Roland and feebly smiled. "Looks like the bond that women have is stronger than men."

Roland smiled back and joined the tribal hug. As the five stepped back, he looked at Roxy. "You don't hesitate to ask me for anything. You're family. You'll always be family. Like you said at your birthday party. We're your family and we're going to stay family, got it?"

"Thanks, guys." Roxy smiled. "I appreciate all you've done so far." For the first time since realizing that Trevor was gone, she felt she was going to be okay. "But, if you'll excuse me for a moment, as there are officers in the room, I'm going to go put something more appropriate on."

Pamela laughed. "Appropriate? You have appropriate wear for officers?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Roxy laughed back. It may have only been less than 24-hours, but she realised that she hadn't really laughed in that time and wondered if she could. "Maybe you could come help me find something." She looked at Pamela. "You too, Claudia Joy and Denise?"

The three women nodded and followed Roxy back to her room. "What is it?" Claudia Joy asked as she sat on the bed.

"I want to know…I mean, I was sleeping out there and I swore I not only heard Trevor, but I felt him kiss my forehead. Am I going crazy?"

Denise looked at the young widow. "No. When we had no idea about Frank, I had that dream too. It's common when you lose someone you love as tragically as you lost Trevor." She sat next to Claudia Joy. "I don't doubt you'll experience more of those dreams."

"Do they stop?"

"Don't know." Denise shrugged. "I still think sometimes that Frank's being here…well, I sometimes wonder if _it's_ a dream. But, you'll be okay. You've got us and we're not going to let you go, even if you're an Army widow." She stood up and hugged Roxy again. "You're family."


	3. The Letter

**Disclaimer: PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR ALL DISCLAIMERS!**

* * *

The rest of the night, the small group of friends had talked, cried, and laughed. "I remember one time Trevor thought it would be funny to replace the salt with sugar." Roxy started. "Mind you, I'm not exactly the best cook, so I didn't think it was all that different from my normal cooking." She began to resent the tears that seemed to live full time in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I can't seem to stop crying." 

Claudia Joy softly stroked Roxy's hair. "It's okay. We'll all miss him."

To Roxy's right sat Denise, who felt it was her duty as a Major's wife to be there for this young lady. "We're here for you." She softly kissed Roxy's cheek. "Anytime you need us."

"I thank you all, but it is late, and if I'm not mistaken, General Holden has a busy day ahead of him and I have to try to figure out how to tell my boys Daddy's not coming home." Roxy's breath staggered. "Thanks for coming."

Michael stood up and hugged Roxy. "Our door's always open."

"Thank you, General."

A few more tearful hugs and the small group disbanded, each going home. The last to leave were the Sherwoods. Frank's weak smile made Roxy laugh. "What?" He was taken aback.

"I never thought I'd see a Major smile like that." Roxy brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Like what?"

"Sad."

Frank's smile, though feeble, returned. "It is my understanding that the Army lost a good man. A good Soldier and that is what makes any Major sad. Even if he was never under my command, Private First Class Le Blanc was my brother in arms and his loss is felt throughout the entire United States Army. Don't ever forget that." He looked at his wife. "When Denise told you you were family, she meant it. I don't know how much you understood about the Army, but we are all family. Here at Fort Marshall to Fort Lewis to Fort Bragg to Fort Sam Houston. We are all family. And it's not just the Army."

"Not just the Army, Major?" Roxy questioned.

"No, ma'am. Not just the Army. The United States Air Force, United States Navy, United States Coast Guard and the United States Marine Corps all feel your loss. We are all doing the same job, just in different capacities. Your loss is the military's loss. The military is more of a family than people know." His smile grew a little less weak. "Maybe that's why we're always poking fun at each other about who's best."

"Just like siblings." Denise laughed softly. She focused back to Roxy. "Read the letter. It may help you."

"What if it's him saying goodbye like he knew he was gonna die?" Roxy looked at the letter on the coffee table.

"It is in letters like that that the Soldier writing it reveals his or her true self." Frank picked it up. "It is a superstitious routine we do. None of us really want to write letters like that, but we do, knowing that out there, any second could be our last. None of us want our families to _ever_ read these letters. Writing them? It's a sign of bad luck, every Soldier claims." Frank shrugged. "Maybe it is, but you'll find that your Trevor will have revealed himself to you and just how much you meant to him. How much he loved you. I'm sure of it." He handed her the letter.

"Thank you, Major Sherwood." Roxy's voice was soft and Frank knew that the tears were returning. "Denise…" Roxy merely looked at her and the tears flowed and no words were needed as Denise hugged her. "Thank you." Roxy did manage to whisper.

Denise wiped a few of her own tears. "Any time." She cupped Roxy's face. "Don't hesitate, okay?"

"Okay." Roxy wiped tears. After she closed the door behind them, she sat on the couch, looking at the letter, still trying to gather courage to read it. After one last bite of the nails, she gently opened the letter.

_Rox,_

_God only knows I don't want you to ever have to read this letter. If you are, then you will already know that I'm not coming home. Well, at least alive. I'll be returning in a box covered by the flag. Not how you wanted it, I know, but it's war and war is my job. The Army is my job…well, if you're reading this, it was my job. The only thing that I will regret if you're reading this is not being there for you and the boys. I will regret not being able to tell you how much I love you one last time. I'll regret not being able to hold you one last time; to smell your hair after you've shampooed it and to see how beautiful you looked in the morning light. To feel your body against mine as we made love; to feel you crawl into bed next to me and wake me with a kiss (and that tickle!)…I'll miss those._

_I'll never forget our 'honeymoon'. If I hadn't been truly aware of being on base, I could have sworn we were in Morocco. You were the most beautiful sight in that red sari you had on. And that was the most unforgettable night of my life, even now. You have no idea what you do to me and that has been what has gotten me through this war to this point._

_I'll miss the look on your face when you were frustrated or flustered. I'll miss your little quips… "It's tougher than getting in a nun's panties", which I'm sure you picked up from your mom…when you just had to say something. I'll never forget you standing and saluting the Major. I'll never forget the look of sheer embarrassment on your face. How cute and adorable you were that I wanted to take you out of that dinner and make love to you. I fell even more in love with you in that moment. My Roxy. My wife. My soul mate._

_I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. You were my soul mate and not one moment passed that I regretted marrying you, even when you had your moments. I know you thought that I had…but that was you and it only made me love you more. Even getting chits for a red, white, and blue yard or the boys making a fuss when the flag was lowered. Never once did I regret making you my wife and them my sons._

_I'm going to miss seeing them grow up. To get to torture them with baby pictures in front of their prom dates. I'll miss not being there to show them the way a man treats a woman. To be at their high school graduations…college graduations…weddings…grandkids. I'll miss not helping them fix up their first car or even reading them bedtime stories. They must know how much I love them…that, even though they are not my flesh and blood, they are my sons and I love them as every father should love his sons. Please let them know that. They are MY sons._

_As I write this, I just read your email and I know you've gotten my reply. Guess those two weeks of R & R really paid off, despite our best efforts. I am pleased and very happy…from the read of your email, despite you saying anything otherwise, I know you are too. Don't play you aren't. I'm sure you've already told Pamela and I can hear her happy squeal already. If you're reading this, you obviously know that I won't be there. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there for you and our unborn child. Just promise me one thing: Make sure that our baby knows me. I'll miss seeing her (or him) grow up. Take care of her (or him) for me. Teach her (or him) about freedom and what I died fighting for. Make sure she (or he) knows this simple truth about freedom: It is paid for with the highest of prices and sacrificed with the greatest of sacrifices, for without either, freedom cannot exist. Let our child know that I died protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. That I don't regret doing so._

_I only hope that child has your looks and your wit. Yes, even your sarcasm. Let her (or him) know that, despite me not being there, she (he) was wanted and loved. And, will be missed…by one very dead father that will return from the dead and straighten her (or him) out if she (he) misbehaves. (Please note this: these letters are always bad luck. I feel that if I can, in one point or another, lighten the letter, maybe you'll never get to read it!)_

_Tell the boys that too, just as I am telling you. Nathan Hale said, as he was being hung for being the great Patriot that he was, '__I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country'. I too regret that I have only one life to give the Iraqis…for they deserve to know the freedoms that you and I and our fellow countrymen take for granted. I hope that I have, in my own way, made a difference over here. Let them know I stood up for what is right and what is just. I stood up for those who, for what reason, could not stand up for themselves. I stood up for the weak and the innocent. I did what I had to for the kids…the women…the men who could not stand up for themselves. Let them know…and you must also KNOW…I am glad that I did and I wouldn't change one thing…nothing. I'd do it all again, the same way._

_From entering the recruiter's office…to basic…to school…to meeting and marrying you…and, yes, even my death. I would change nothing._

_And, let them know that if they decide to follow in my shoes, I'll be proud and I'll watch over them. _

_When you read this…if you ever do…I know you'll grieve, but I don't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving. Move on. You'll find someone and you'll fall in love again. It feels awful to say that you have my blessing, but yet, I feel as though I have to say it. Don't live the rest of your life in the memory of a dead man. Don't die because I have. Live. You, better than anyone else I know, know how to live. You have always made the most of every breath and please don't change that. The guy you'll fall in love with after me will be lucky. He'll have the heart of the most perfectly imperfect (or is that most imperfectly perfect?) woman in the world. And he'll be stepfather to the best stepsons a man could have._

_I am in a better place…rest assured of that…and my last thoughts were of you and the boys. My joys. My smiles. My life. Know that I am safe…at rest and at peace…if you ever read this. I just pray you'll never read this letter._

_I love you, Roxy, more than you will ever know or realize. Give the boys one last kiss for me and tell them how much I love them too._

_There is a small cemetery just outside of Charleston that I want to be buried in. A lot of veterans…brothers and sisters in arms…are buried there and I feel that I'll rest in peace if I'm around my other family._

_I love you. Very much. I LOVE YOU!_

_With all my heart, my soul, and my love,_

_Trevor_


	4. Family

**Disclaimer: PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR ALL DISCLAIMERS!**

* * *

Roxy wanted nothing more than to slam the door, but instead she smiled politely. "Thanks, Heather." As the lady left, Roxy closed the door and leaned her forehead against it. Tears flowed easily these days and she found that she actually hated Trevor. _How dare you leave me! For what? FOR WHAT!?_ She silently screamed in her mind. She knew that she couldn't stand there forever, hoping that Trevor, known for surprising her, would open it, telling her that it was just to see if she really meant those vows she said before his deployment.

A knock on the door nearly made the young widow curse until she heard Claudia Joy's voice. "Roxy?"

Roxy slowly opened the door. "Hey, Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy needed no invitation to enter. Roxy moved and the Brigadier General's wife walked in. "You okay?"

"For someone who just lost her husband, I'm fine." She held up the dish she was holding. "Seems everyone thinks that when you lose the one you love, you forget how to cook."

"Not that you ever could." Claudia Joy smiled.

"True." Roxy wiped her tears. "I mean, I appreciate it and all, but there are people I'm not even sure I know that are bringing me food and flowers and offering to watch TJ and Finn for me so that I can grieve or whatever." Roxy put the dish down on the coffee table. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Claudia Joy enveloped Roxy in a hug. "We've lost a family member."

"A family member most of them don't know. They don't know how Trevor liked his eggs in the morning or how he…"

"I know. But, he was Army. He was military. That makes him family."

Roxy heard this from Major Sherwood. "If he was family, why doesn't the Marine Corps come and cook dinner? Or the Coast Guard offer to watch my boys? Or even have the Air Force come and help me move? See, now those would be a big help."

Claudia Joy couldn't help but smile. "I see Frank has been talking to you."

Roxy smirked. "Yeah. It was the last thing he told me a couple nights ago." She sat on the couch. "I never knew how much I didn't know about the Army or the military until now."

Claudia Joy sat next to her. "You'd have never figured it out either. I've been married to Michael for eighteen years and I'm still discovering things about the Army."

"You know a lot about how this all works, though, Claudia Joy." Roxy placed her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"A lot, but not everything. I've had how many years more of this than you?" She placed her head on top of Roxy's. "You would have had more ideas of how this works the longer you and Trevor had been married. He was helping you understand, like the rest of us." A knock on the door broke Roxy out of her reverie. "I'll get it." Claudia Joy stood up and answered the door.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Holden." Roxy recognized Marilyn's voice. "I brought this over for Roxy." She handed Claudia Joy a plate of brownies. "Would you also let her know that I would be willing to watch her boys if she needed?"

"I will." Claudia Joy smiled.

"Thank you." With that, Marilyn left.

Claudia Joy shut the door and looked at Roxy, who was holding her hand up, pointed towards the door. "See? See what I have to deal with? That woman likes me as much as Lenore Baker likes you."

Claudia Joy laughed. "You could say 'no', you know."

Roxy rolled her eyes. "And what? Look ungrateful? I mean, I appreciate the effort every one of these women are putting forth, but, with few exceptions, none of them even knew me until Trevor…"

Claudia Joy put the brownies down. "I know." Another knock on the door and the General's wife looked at the Private's wife. "Go. I'll tell whoever it is that you're gone." As soon as Roxy hid in the bedroom, Claudia Joy opened the door. "Denise."

"How's she doing?" Denise entered, looking at the food and flowers. "See a lot of people heard."

"It's okay, Roxy. It's Denise." Claudia Joy softly yelled as she closed the door. Seeing the look on Denise's face, she explained. "Roxy was tired of people she didn't know offering her food and child care."

Denise smiled in acknowledgement. She had been there before after Frank's Black Hawk had gone down. "I know all too well." She looked at Roxy. "Trust me. You never get used to it."

"Does that mean I go all psycho and tell every one to get out of my house and leave me the hell alone?" Roxy teased Denise.

Denise laughed in memory. She had, in fact, yelled at people to leave her alone and to all go home when they were only trying to be nice. "Of course. I think I showed you how to do it properly."

The three women shared a laugh. Roxy sat hard on the couch. "Thanks, ya'll. Think I needed that."

Denise and Claudia Joy sat next to her. Once again, Claudia Joy hugged Roxy. "You'll be fine."

Denise weakly smiled. "You'll cry a lot more and a lot longer before you can truly laugh. Right now, your laughter isn't honest. It's covering your hurt and the grief you're feeling and…" seeing the look on Roxy's face, Denise leaned in and her smile wasn't so weak. "It's okay. If it helps, it helps. That's all that matters, right?"

Roxy tearfully nodded. "I just didn't think I was capable of shedding this many tears."

"Even though you and Trevor weren't married very long, the love you both had for each other was enough to rival those who were married for many years." Claudia Joy whispered. "When Trevor called you his soul mate, he meant it. If two people were ever meant to be together, it was you and him."

"I just miss him."

Denise patted Roxy's thigh in understanding. "I know. But, your last words to him were how much you loved him, right?"

"Not really. I think I called him a sneaky son of a bitch." Denise and Claudia Joy were surprised. "I'm kidding." Roxy laughed weakly. "Of course they were. Right after I told him I was pregnant."

Claudia Joy took a deep breath. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. Happened during his two week R and R three months ago." Roxy's smile and laugh weren't so weak this time. "At least I got that." Claudia Joy and Denise gave her hugs and congratulated her before heading off. After she closed the door, Roxy sat once again on the couch and put her hand on her abdomen. "You better turn out like your father." She told the life inside. "The world could use more like him."


End file.
